


The little things

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Czech is short, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Slovakia visits Czech, and once again foils her plans to actually get work done.





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Is this a rarepair? Am I cool now?

“You’re so short!” Slovakia said, fixing his hand at the top of her hair and pulling out her hairpins.

                “Will you be quiet? I was trying to-“ Czech shoves him to the side a bit, trying to make her way towards her desk. She hasn’t even filed out her yearly tax reports and it’s already August!

“-I think it’s cute.” Slovakia says, pulling out some pins and putting them on her table.

                She sighs, looking away as she feels her cheek heat up. Why did he always have to say stuff like that? “Why are you here again?” She says, perhaps a bit harsher than she meant, fingers fumbling blindly as she tries to find her papers.

She feels his shoulder brush against her in a shrug, moving to stand in front of her.

                “Well, my boss said it was because I needed to negotiate economic hedges with you, but it’s actually because I-”

She raises and eyebrow at him. “You mean economic hegemony, right?”

                He shrugs again. “Maybe. You’re the one who knows about that stuff. I just wanted to come over to see you.”

“Idiot! You’re even more behind on you taxes than I am, not to mention-“

                It takes her a second to realise he’s staring at her intensely, tilting his head and looking as if he’s thinking very hard.

“Czech?” He interrupts her rails against his dismal state of financial organization with a bit of a soft whisper, leaning forwards and messing up the piles of her papers.

                “Yes?” She almost doesn’t mind that he interrupted her, with the way he’s looking at her.

What on earth had gotten into her? He’d messed up her files and she didn’t even _mind?_

With her thought on economy, she’d almost forgotten how close he was to her, messing a hand in her hair and leaning forwards, so close now their foreheads were almost touching.

                “Can I kiss you?”

“What!?” She’s jerked out of her thoughts with a twitch, pulling back and staring at the ground. What was it with him and constantly saying things out of nowhere like that? “Why would you- you still have tax files to- and economic hegemony-!”

                “Well, honestly I mostly came over because I wanted to see you. He smiles in that annoying sheepish way, and she sighs before leaning forwards and saying to him.

“Fine, sure.”

                He pumps his fist in the air with a smile. “Yes! Even if you’re so short I have to lean down to kiss you!”

“Oh shut up! Is that really what you’re-“

                He kisses her, and all worries of height go out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
